Weapons
There are 9 guns in Driv3r. Once a new gun has been collected in Undercover mode it can be used in Take A Ride Mode. The Last weapon, the Grenade Launcher, is obtained after getting to Calita in Nice's 7th Mission. Some guns are rapid firing, while others are slow. The rapid or strong weapons can easily kill someone. You can change guns by pressing the brake button (on foot) Weapons in Driv3r 1. SIG Sauer P226ST -- Received at the start of the game. 17-round capacity in the clip and an unlimited number of reserve clips. 2. Beretta 92 (9mm) -- Stronger than the SIG Sauer but only contains 10 rounds in the clip and 40 rounds in reserve. It can be picked up in a number of ways: o Complete the mission Police HQ (Miami Mission 1). o Pickup from dead Pedestrians with weapons. o Kill a Police officer when you are on a low felony level. 3. Beretta 92 (9mm) with Silencer -- A Silenced version of the normal Beretta. Very quiet. However, pedestrians will still hear the gunshot and react. It is very useful in the mission Gator's Yaght (Miami Mission 6) and is required in Surveillance (Istanbul mission 1). The only way to obtain this gun is to complete the mission Impress Lomaz (Miami Mission 5) after a dead Goon in the Red River Bar is killed. 4. Heckler & Koch MP5 -- A 9mm submachine gun. This is a relatively strong weapon to use in the Miami missions. It is received from a dead goon in the second part of the mission Impress Lomaz and Tanner can use it after he killed the goon. 5. SPAS 12 Shotgun -- A semi-automatic combat weapon with 8-round capacity. Can blow up a car in 8 shots. It kills a Timmy Vermicelli in 4 shots (it kills Tanner in 4 shots as well). This weapon has two ways to be earned: o Kill a Cop in Take a Ride mode when you are on very high felony. o Complete the mission Retribution (Miami Mission 10) 6. Uzi SMG -- A fast-shooting 9mm submachine gun with 32-round capacity. It has three ways to be earned: o Kill a Timmy Vermicelli while in 18-wheeler havoc mode. o Grab it from a second floor room in the mission Rooftops (Miami Mission 4). o Kill a goon on the roof during the mission Rooftops. 7. Ingram Mac-10 – Extremely fast-shooting machine pistol with 60-round capacity. Rate of fire is greater than any other weapon in the game (but uses up ammunition more rapidly, as well). Can kill a Timmy Vermicelli in seconds! It is received during the mission Welcome to Nice (Nice Mission 1) and is a valuable asset until the Assault Rifle is unlocked. 8. M-16 Assault Rifle -- A long-range automatic weapon with 60-round capacity. Can cause a vehicle to catch fire and explode relatively quickly if you shoot the engine. Has two ways to be unlocked: o Kill a Timmy Vermicelli in take a ride mode. o Kill a goon in the mission 18 Wheeler (Nice Mission 3). 9. M79 Grenade Launcher – One-round capacity. Can blow up a vehicle, outdoor items, the contents of a room, or pedestrians with ease. Tanner is temporarily provided the weapon while escaping in the mission Welcome to Nice. Category:DRIV3R